


The God's Displeasure

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones, who is he really? And where did he come from? More importantly, what does he want with Jack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God's Displeasure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood, and any misinterpretation of the Gods is all on me.

As Ianto Jones’ soul left his body a huge crack was heard throughout floor 13 of Thames House, the last thing Jack saw before he succumbed to death was a bright light filling the chamber in which the 456 resided. Anyone looking at Thames House at that point would have seen a bolt of lightning hit the spot where the fire had descended from the sky, then fire ascended from the building, into the sky before dissipating leaving only a faint haze of smoke in the air. Gwen and Johnson, who had turned the laptop back on after Clem had passed, watched as Jack and Ianto died and the tank the 456 were in was flooded with light. When the light cleared it was an empty tank that greeted them.

~

Mount Olympus was a beautiful sight to behold, no-one would argue that fact, but right now to Zeus it looked desolate in his eyes. None of the beauty that he had enjoyed in the past really mattered now, not to him anyway, not at this point or in this place. He sighed, as much as he had always loved Mount Olympus, it was after all his home, he just didn’t want to be there. All he really wanted to do now was get back to London or Cardiff or wherever Jack was, he let out a soft growl at what had happened literally milliseconds ago, he had died, and as a God he decided that vengeance for his murder was necessary. With practiced ease he drew upon his power, before releasing a bolt of lightning upon his murderer, the flash illuminating the area for all to see. 

He drew in a deep breath before making his way towards the Palace that was his house, he couldn’t call it home, not anymore, home was Cardiff, with Jack. Pulling himself together he walked through the Palace gates, looking at the magnificent structure that he had not seen in a quarter of a century, it looked exactly the same as when he had left. As much as Ianto or rather Zeus wanted to be in Cardiff with Jack he also knew that he would have to stay for a while to deal with anything that had occurred in his absence, he also had to meet with his sister.

~

Hera let out a sob as she tried to compose herself, she didn’t understand why her brother Zeus treated her this way, he was her husband he was supposed to love her, cherish her and all that came along with it, instead he treated her like she was his sibling and nothing more. She couldn’t believe it, she was beautiful but he hardly paid her any attention nowadays, in the past although he had had lovers he had still been a husband to her as well. While she had been unhappy about the affairs she had never asked him to put them aside in favour of her, she had shown her displeasure of course, but never complained about the situation, after all they were only dalliances she was his wife.

A few centuries after belief in them began to waver, it appeared that so did her husbands love, that isn’t to say that he no longer loves her, because he does, the love he feels for her however is that of sibling love. That was when his ill-treatment of her began, not that he would ever refer to it as such, no longer did he visit his marriage bed or fulfil the duties that came with the role of husband. Instead he started to take leave of Mount Olympus for great lengths of time, she had finally found out that he was taking on a mortal form and living out a mortal life until he died and once again returned to Olympus.

She had thought it to be just a phase that he was going through, but when it had continued she had confronted him about it, the response he gave not what she really wanted to hear. He told her that while he had loved her and many of his other lovers over the years none of them where what he was looking for, none of them completed him and that he was searching for the person that did. The next few centuries were torturous for her, watching and waiting to find out if he would find this person and leave her completely.

She hated it when he left for the mortal world, spending time looking for someone who he said would complete him, not even sparing a thought for her. Not that he could really as he was unaware that she existed, each time he left for the mortal world he would allow for his soul to be reincarnated into a baby as it was born, but without any of his knowledge, memories or powers. He’d then live out his life as a mortal, only regaining his memories and powers as his soul left his mortal body and he returned to Mount Olympus.

After each death he would return home and catch up on what he had missed, but no matter how hard she tried she could not convince him to stop his search and return to her bed. The last time he had left she had felt a sense of certain dread so she had watched the life of Ianto Jones carefully. When Ianto had begun dating Lisa Hallet she felt an intense sense of dread that had led her to hope that Ianto would die during the Battle of Canary Wharf and return to her. It wasn’t until much later that she realised that the terror she felt wasn’t due to the woman, but rather what or more to the point who the woman would lead him to, Captain Jack Harkness.

As much as she tried to deny it she knew it was true and that this Jack Harkness was the one her brother and husband was looking for. She had known for a while that the conversation between them would happen at some point, she had just tried to convince herself otherwise. As soon as Zeus had sorted through everything he needed to do he would leave Mount Olympus in favour of his immortal lover.

~

Captain Jack Harkness sighed loudly as he looked at the destruction that had been the home of Torchwood Three for so many years, and his home for many of them. He had come back to life in a room full of dead bodies, wishing with all his heart that the last four days had been a dream, he was sadly disappointed to find that he had only been dead and not asleep. After spending some time alone talking to Ianto’s body he left to find Gwen, after placing a final kiss to the man’s cold lips.

The next few hours had been a whirlwind, the 456 had been destroyed, UNIT were holding all those of the government who had been involved with trying to hand over the children in cells, and Gwen had arranged the release of his daughter and grandson. He had sent Alice and Steven home, promising to come and see them as soon as he was able, then after a meeting with the heads of UNIT, in which he was given access to all their resources to rebuild Torchwood and giving them carte blanche with the government, he secured a helicopter to take Gwen, Rhys and himself home. It had been arranged for Ianto’s body to be sent on the next day to a funeral home in Cardiff.

Andy had met them when they got off the helicopter, dropping Gwen and Rhys off at home before taking Jack to the Cromwell Estate, leaving him there before driving away. Meeting Rhiannon for the first time in this way was not how he expected it to go, he had expected maybe a meal with Rhiannon and Johnny and him and Ianto sitting around sharing conversation, not him sitting on her couch a cup of cold tea in his hands as he tells her that her brother is dead. After telling her he leaves as soon as he possibly could, making his way towards the Plass. He took one more look at the rubble of what used to be his home before turning and walking away.

Zeus was sat in what looked like a huge library, bigger than the one at Alexandria, it was however only his office. He was pouring over files and making sure everything was in order, he may no longer be Ianto Jones, but he wanted to make sure his family, because that is what they had been and technically still were, were safe and secure.

He put all the details for the account for Rhiannon and Johnny and the trust accounts for the kids in an envelope before placing the letter he had written in it earlier and writing one word on the front, Jack. He then stood, picked up the letter and suddenly disappeared, reappearing in his flat he placed the envelope on the pillow that belonged to Jack before leaving as quickly as possible to stop him from staying. There were things he had to do before he could go back to Cardiff and Jack.

Jack let himself into the flat after getting the spare key from the neighbour, he didn’t know why he was here, but he had nowhere else to go and the idea of being surrounded by Ianto’s things comforted him in a way that he could never imagine. He looked around the living room it looked exactly like it had days earlier when they had left for work, a pair of sleep pants on the floor and a pair on the back of the couch where they had been thrown, and the lube on the coffee table. He had come here expecting it to have messed up completely, but Johnsons’ men had obviously realised Ianto’s intelligence and known that he wouldn’t go home so had left the place alone, instead going to Rhiannon’s.

He took his coat and boots off before stepping any further into the house, it was something that Ianto had drilled into him, and then padded through to the bedroom in his socks. Walking towards the bed he noticed a letter on his pillow, he sped up then picked up the envelope, noting his name in Ianto’s handwriting. He sat down heavily on the bed before opening the envelope and emptying it out, he grabbed what appeared to be the letter then began to read it.

Dearest Jack,  
If you are reading this then I am no longer with you, and your either staying at my our flat, or are there to store my belongings. I wanted to let you know how much you mean to me, you big damn hero you, and to make some last requests of you.  
In this envelope are the details of accounts for my sister and her family, could you make sure she gets them, and maybe once every while check on them for me. The next few things go against protocol and I really shouldn’t be asking, but I feel it’s necessary. My body, I know that Torchwood has all rights to it and I’m fine with that, I knew that when I signed up for this, but I don’t want my sister to receive another body in a closed-casket ceremony, if she can’t have my body then tell her that there wasn’t a body left, so she can grieve me and not have to tend the grave of someone masquerading as me.  
The next breech of protocol I’m asking for regards the flat and my belongings, I have included a list of things, none of which are Torchwood related that are meant to go to Rhiannon and the kids, I hope you can do that for me. As for the rest of my belongings, I hope that you will leave them where they are and live in the flat, whatever happened to me we have happy memories here and I don’t want you to have to box my belongings away because you will try to do the same to your memories. Your memories make you who you are, don’t try to repress them, remember our time together fondly, but continue to live for the future.  
I love you Captain Jack Harkness, and we will meet again at some point and I look forward to the day.  
All my love  
Ianto Jones 

Jack let go of the letter before curling himself up on the bed grabbing hold of Ianto’s pillow as he began to cry, he would honour the Welshman’s requests, it wasn’t as if there was much of Torchwood left to worry about protocol anyway, Rhiannon could have his body for burial.

It had been nearly a year since Zeus had arrived back at Mount Olympus, he had worked his way through everything that he had to do and was almost ready to head back to Cardiff and his love. He informed those necessary that he was once again leaving for the mortal world, but that this time he would only appear to be mortal as he was not allowing his soul to be reincarnated into a child this time and could be called upon if absolutely necessary.

He had spent time watching both Gwen and Jack as they with the help of UNIT had rebuilt Torchwood, Martha was now working with them as well as a few others that they had poached from UNIT. Knowing that Jack would be at the hub he appeared in his flat, Jack was still staying there, but was surprised to find Jack curled up on the couch. He moved quietly so as not to alert Jack to his presence, he knelt in front of him before reaching up to wipe away the tears he saw on the man’s cheek.

Jack looked up at him before crying even harder murmuring about having finally lost it, Zeus spent the next little while comforting Jack before watching him sleep. When Jack woke up Zeus took the time to explain who he really was, how he had become Ianto Jones, and how and why he was back. The whole story took hours and convincing Jack that it was the truth was a lot of work, but he got there in the end.

They spent as much time as possible over the following few weeks getting to know each other again, and deciding what they were going to do, it wasn’t as if Ianto Jones could just come back from the dead. In the end they had decided that until everyone who had known Ianto died he would keep out of sight. He could change his appearance to go out if he wished, but couldn’t be seen with Jack, so apart from a few trips out he stayed at the flat as a kept man.

There secret got out less than six months later, not that it spread far as Martha had been sworn to silence, Martha had turned up at the flat to see Jack as he had called in to the hub earlier in the day, claiming illness, so she had decided to check on him. In reality, Jack had been perfectly healthy and handcuffed to the bed, not even noting Martha’s presence something that Martha thought was hilarious, the idea of Captain Jack Harkness not being aware of his surroundings even during sex. They had had to explain the situation to Martha, but she had taken everything rather well and was just glad that Jack would not have to live out life alone.

Over a century later one Ianto Harkness-Jones appeared on the Torchwood employees list, working once again to protect the future of the human race, alongside his now husband. The twenty-first century had been when everything changed, but they had been ready and now the twenty-first century looked as though it could be fun. Ianto couldn’t wait until they reached Jack’s time, from the tales he had heard it ought to be as much fun if not more than Ancient Greece.


End file.
